


Light up the Darkness

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There is chaos, absolute chaos, and even Luffy is suprised. An excerpt from the diary of LammyAceAndFTJunkie somehow ended up on the island"Written on July the 2nd, 2018, because I cannot stand that the characters I cared about the most have died....."Don't take this seriously





	Light up the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret introduces herself and her Devil fruit: The Hype-Hype no Mi, which makes her a cardboard human with the ability to transform between the forms of her favorite characters.

Luffy stared at the cardboard cutout that had a giant smiley face instead of head.

"Are you a Devil Fruit user?" Luffy had asked

"Yes. I am Margaret, also known as Junkie." the cardboard girl explained "I have eaten Hype-Hype no Mi. It forces me to start out as a cardboard human, but the upside is that I can change myself between the forms of characters I adored." 

"Cool." Luffy beamed "Can you show me?"

"Sure." Margaret beamed

In a flash of light, she transformed into a perfect replica of Ace.

"You can become Ace?" Luffy beamed

"Ace is one of my seven base forms." Margaret confirmed "No doubt there will be more once I find more characters I adore, but as of now, I only have seven."

"Can you switch to another form?" Robin inquired

"Yes." Margaret grinned 

Another flash of light happened, and Robin was staring at herself.

"You have an eye for detail, Margaret-san." Robin giggled "I can see the potential in your fruit. Infiltrating an enemy crew, for one."

"Please don't make me change into any of BB's crew." Margaret, now in Shirahoshi's form, begged "Big Mom Pirates, on the other hand......"

She trailed off as she transformed into Charlotte Katakuri.

"You have three more base forms left. Can you show us them?" Robin prodded

"Sure." Margaret changed into Koala, then Fisher Tiger, and finally, Lammy "Those are all the forms I currently have."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well......" Margaret trailed off "Three of the forms I can change into have died in actual timeline, and I've come to alter that."

At this, Luffy became visibly deflated. A hand sprouted out of his back, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"If you can save Ace, then I will be behind you." Luffy finally said, determination shining in his eyes

"Then let's get crackin'." Margaret beamed "First stop, Flevance town!"

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't stand it that Ace, Fisher Tiger and poor Lammy have died.


End file.
